Written in the Stars
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: "Kayden, I've been thinking, what if we started a team? The entire world thinks we're the villains anyway. Why don't we just play the part until we are proven innocent?" Kaleb, Kayden and Katie narrowly escape being hanged for a crime they committed in a world taken over by Team Leigon. Maybe playing the bad guy is the only way to save lives. 50th Fanfiction.
1. The Event

**This is my first Pokemon fanfic and my 50th published ****fan fiction! I am accepting OC's and reviews are always appreciated! With that said, please enjoy the story! **

Chapter One

The Event

The trio stood with their heads held high. They committed a crime, but had no regrets. What they did they knew to be right. They knew it even more so after eight years of traveling. The three stood on the platform, waiting to be hanged. There are worse ways to die, they thought. Their team members were forced to watch their masters, teachers... friends, die right in front of their eyes. Some held their heads high, giving their masters a final tribute and give them courage to face the moments ahead while others wept, not wanting to bear witness to their leader's death, but the most remarkable were the three who stood in the back, taking on the human-like qualities that their masters -partners- loved.

On the left stood Swampert, usually passive and a peacemaker, even eight years ago when their journey began. Swampert and his trainer always stopped arguments and provided an intelligent solution to the problem.

On the right stood Blaziken. From the beginning he proved to be happy and carefree, doing anything he could to bring a smile to the other's faces when they were feeling low. As he matured, he calmed down some, but his love and happiness were still there. The way him and his trainer fit together were like puzzle pieces; each one complemented the other perfectly in looks and personality.

In between the water and fire type stood Sceptile. Long ago he had proved himself to be a loyal companion to his trainer, doing anything his trainer said, no matter the consequences. It could be argues Sceptile's loyalty was the reason the trainers were facing death. No regrets.

The three eighteen year olds stood as tall as they could possibly manage, with the abuse given to their bodies and the weight of the heavy ropes sitting around their necks. The three mirrored their pokemon, where they stood. Kayden, on the far left, had his black hair as messy as usual, but his blue eyes were still as deep as the ocean. Kayden wanted to reach out to Swampert, but he knew it would just cause more trouble for the freed pokemon in the end.

Katie stood on the right, her usually silky and shiny milk chocolate colored hair hung in her face, oily and matted, only her sparkling brown eyes and ever present smile proved it to be her. She gave a small smile to Blaziken knowing it would be the last one the two of them would ever share.

In the middle of the trainers stood Sceptile's trainer, Kaleb, who stood proud and tall as ever, brown hair sticking up like he had run his hands through it. He probably had before he was put into the center of the plaza. His green eyes met with Sceptile's and the two nodded at one another. Partners until the end. Seeing this, Kaleb was filled with a small amount of courage and turned to Kayden. "No regrets?"

Kayden shook his head. "Never." The best friends smiled at each other and then Kaleb turned his attention to Katie.

"When was the last time I said I love you?" he asked her in complete seriousness, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Katie, betraying the dignified demeanor the three previously held, let a stream of tears start to fall down her face. "You know the answer, Kaleb," she said, her voice cracking slightly when she spoke his name.

"When was our last kiss?" he asked.

"You know the answer to that one, too." She lowered her head in silent prayer until she felt pressure on her hand. She looked up to see Kaleb holding her hand. He brought his lips to her hand and pressed the kiss to it.

Within the same minute as the previous exchange, three dead bodies were in the plaza and the sound of screaming filled the air.

* * *

Eight Years Before

Kaleb and Katie stood outside the house, jumping up and down, willing their friend to go faster. Katie knocked on the door and Kaleb watched with an amused expression, though his green eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. "Kayden! Kayden, hurry up! If you don't hurry then Jake, Marnie and Ty are going to choose their pokemon before us and if they get to pick their pokemon first then we'll get stuck with a zigzagoon and I don't want a zigzagoon as my first pokemon!"

Kayden emerged a few moments later, pushing his glasses on his nose, smoothing down his light gray polo as he walked. "Relax, Katie. Since when do Jake, Marnie and Ty show up to training classes before us?"

Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "This isn't trainer's school! This is getting our first pokemon! Let's go! We will come back to grab stuff after we get our pokemon!"

"Fine." He closed the door behind him and Katie shot off like a rocket; the two boys were forced to chase her to the lab.

When the three got to the door of the lab, they saw Jake, Marnie and Ty running up the path. Professor Birch answered the door just in time to notice Kaleb, Kayden and Katie had gotten to the lab first, as the other trio were still running up the path. "Alright, you guys," he turned to the six children, "since Kaleb, Kayden and Katie got here first, they get to choose their pokemon first."

Marnie shook her blonde pigtails. "That isn't fair! I want to pick my pokemon first!"

Birch shook his head. "I'm sorry, Marnie," he said, "but you will get one. I have six pokemon in there for all of you." With that he started to lead the first three children in. Marnie gave Katie a pointed look and stuck her tongue out. Katie ignored it and walked into the lab while the other three waited outside. "Here in Hoenn the pokemon a new trainer can start with are treecko, torchic and mudkip. Can I trust the three of you will make your decision without fighting?"

Kayden nodded. "Naturally, professor."

The professor nodded and sent out the three choices. "Make your choice."

Kaleb looked over the three choice. Treecko, a grass type, would be strong to water and rock types, but fire, bug, poison, ice and flying types would prove difficult. Torchic, a fire type, would be strong against ice, bug, steel and grass but would have an amazing weakness to water and rock types. Finally he looked at mudkip. The water type would be great against fire, rock and ground types but would have a weaknesses where grass and electricity were concerned. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his companions. "I don't know."

Kayden shook his head and Katie shrugged. "We should just let them pick. We can tell them our goals and they can decide." The two boys looked at one another and nodded. The pokemon should have a say in their future, too. Katie sat crisscross on the lab floor and looked at the three. "I'm Katie and I dream on being the world's best Pokemon Coordinator."

Kaleb, taking his cue from Katie, sat down on her left. "I'm Kaleb and my goal is to in the Pokemon League in every region and eventually become a Pokemon Master."

Kayden sat down left of Kaleb and looked at the three. "I want to be a Pokemon Researcher, so I would study as many types as I can to gain information over evolution and other pokemon mysteries."

The fire, water and grass types looked at one another and went to the three different trainers, their personalities evident just in the way they walked. Treecko walked calmly to Kaleb, looking stoic in the way he moved. Calm and cool. Torchic ran to, tripped, and continued to run to Katie. Naive and fun. Mudkip walked slowly, nervously to Kayden, looking over his shoulder to make sure he was not breaking any rules. Timid and sweet. The three pokemon met their trainers for the first time. The future partners met for the first time and something happened in the room. Professor Birch, noticing the way the trios matched up, smiled, but a sense of anxiety filled his chest. The three could do great things, but the world, he felt, was beginning to turn to peril.

**Alright! I hope you all enjoyed! If you would like to submit an OC, then please fill out the following form! I will be kind of particular with the characters I select. Every character will be featured and I will note who is the creator of each character, but I cannot promise a major part to everyone. **

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Physical Description: **

**Personality:**

**Team: **

**Backstory: **

**Anything Else:**

**Like I mentioned in my first author's note: This is my 50th fanfic, so I'm really excited to be sharing it with you guys! Please leave a review with your character and feel free to shoot me a pm with your questions!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Juliet**


	2. Right After

**Alright guys, thanks so much for the interest in this story! I actually have the first three chapters written and am currently working on chapter four, so updates (for a while at least) will be quick! Though there are no OC's appearing in this chapter, I would like to thank the following people for submitting their characters:**

**nucleareactor5 for submitting Alex**

**reven228 for submitting Johnny**

**Story telling-talent fairy for submitting Iris**

**visceraEffect for submitting Sasha**

**I would also think it was cool if all of you went and checked out nucleareactor5's story "The Adventures of Absol." **

**Without further ado, here is the chapter! **

Chapter 2

Right After

Screaming filled the air as shots went off in the middle of the crowd. On the ground lay three figures cloaked in black. Standing off to the side was the figure of a familiar black cloak and scizor with a bandana on it. The scizor looked battle ready at a moment's notice. The cloaked figure held a gun. Within seconds, the three trainers were cut down by Bravo, the gallade that belonged to Kayden. The three trainers then returned their team to their pokeballs, only leaving the water types and flying types out. The plaza where the three trainers were to be hanged was by a picturesque beach but the appeal of the place lessoned when it was discovered this would be the place of execution. The ocean did provide an excellent escape route. The scizor and cloaked figure provided a perfect distraction as Kappa, Leonardo and Lily took to the sea, and Mina, Allelle, Shadow and Scarlett took to the air, providing lookout as the trainers escaped. "Katie!" Kaleb called as he noticed the girl trying to swim beside Lily, the vaporeon belonging to her. "Katie, let Lily be lookout. Leonardo could easily carry both of us." Kaleb patted the shell of his Blastoise and helped Katie up as they swam further out to sea.

"Thanks," the girl breathed once she got onto the back of the turtle.

Kaleb shrugged and reached for the girl's hand with his own. "I just thought Lily would be better in the water without a trainer holding onto her. Leonardo could easily carry both of us."

The girl nodded and looked over at the sea where Kayden was riding on his swampert easily. "How is Kappa holding up?"

Kayden looked up from the ocean and, with a sarcastic smirk on his face, he laughed. "If that is an invitation for a threesome, count me out. I'm sure Leonardo is already hesitant to have two lovers on his back already." Ignoring the shocked expression, and sudden release of the holding hands of Kaleb and Katie, Kayden continued speaking. "Where are we going anyway?"

Alarmed, Katie looked at the black haired trainer. "I thought you knew!"

Kayden shook his head. "My pokeNav was taken away back in Slateport City! Team Leigon decided I wouldn't need it when I was dead."

"How did we escape anyway?" Katie asked. She was prepared to die. Dying would have been worth it at the time. She was glad that she was able to elude death for the second time that week, making her treasure her life even more, but it was confusing. Why were they here?

Kayden bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at the Blastoise riding trainers. "Well, besides the fact that Blakely happened to be there, then I have no idea. I thought she was in Johto with-"

"Nevermind that. We can figure out why she is here later. Next order of business is getting somewhere," Kaleb said. He then called up to the bird pokemon in the air. "Find and island, quick. Just a small one." The sound of squawking filled the air, the three birds acknowledging Kaleb's request. When the birds flew away, Kaleb turned to Kayden. "How is Crimson doing?"

Kayden's eyes widened. "You want to... after what happened?"

Kaleb nodded. "She wants to prove herself, again. She feels awful. Let her have a chance at redemption."

Has hesitant Kayden was about this, he nodded. "Alright, but Katie, let Bumble out, just in case. We ought to keep Shadow, Mina and Allelle out as well."

Katie licked her lips and bit down on the lower lip, something she tended to do when she was nervous. "Kayden, you need to trust Scarlett again. She feels awful about everything."

"Yeah, well she needs to earn my trust. How do you think I feel? I raised her! Where the hell did I go wrong with her?"

Katie shook her head. "The entire situation was awful! You didn't go wrong with her anywhere! Just... give her a chance. Please."

Kayden turned his attention to his partner he was riding on. "Kappa, what do you think?"

The Swampert said nothing and the sound of the birds returning alerted the trainers. Lily, the quick little vaporeon, ducked beneath the waves and swam ahead.

* * *

Seven Years and Four Months Earlier

The three ten year olds travelled through the Hoenn region, their pokemon each went with their trainers, Scout sitting on Kaleb's shoulder, the treeko watching vigilantly for anything that could hurt the trio, Ace in Katie's arms, becoming distracted at each new building or bird that passed by, and Kappa sat in Kayden's backpack, sticking his head out periodically, only to shrink back in at the slightest sight of something unfamiliar or sound of traffic. There was a large building and a billboard above. 'Arial Battle Tournament June 10-14. Entires Accepted June 1-9. All Trainers Welcome! No Entry Fee Required!' Katie caught sight of the billboard and jumped up and down excitedly. "Look! An arial battle tournament! Let's enter! Let's enter!"

Kaleb looked at his treeko and grinned. "Arial battle, huh? Let's do this!"

Kayden rolled his eyes. "You two obviously don't know the meaning of arial. That means flying. In case neither of you have noticed, none of our pokemon can fly."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well today is only the eighth of June. We can go catch flying types and enter tomorrow and start the tournament the day after!"

Kaleb nodded in agreement and pulled an empty pokeball off of his belt. "Yeah, Katie Bug, we can totally do that!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at the comment. "Don't call me that, Kaleb."

"No Katie Bug? What about Bugaloo or Buggy Bug?" he asked teasingly, patting the short girl on top of the head, Scout doing the same thing to Ace, causing the little fire type to release a light ember, chasing the two of them away. "Do you want to battle, Katie? Come on! Let's go!"

She smirked. "Gladly!"

Before the two could jump into battling one another, a common activity for the two trainers, Kayden and Kappa stepped in between them. "Let's think about this. If you two battle now, neither of you will have enough energy to go catch flying type pokemon for the contest. We each need to have some by tomorrow."

The two, with one last lingering look at one another, backed down from the fight and looked at Kayden. "Where would be the best place to catch flying type pokemon, huh?" Kaleb asked.

"Flying type pokemon?" a voice behind the three children made them jump. "Go to the rooftop atrium on top of that big building over there. The owner loves flying type pokemon and started the Arial Tournament. His rooftop attracts all sorts of birds from all over the region. Tell him Archie sent ya!" The trainer disappeared as suddenly as he appeared, leaving the three kids gazing at the building.

"Archie, huh?" Kaleb asked.

"Yup." Katie popped the p as she spoke and kept her eyes on the building.

"Should we go?" asked Kayden.

Kaleb nodded his head. "Arial tournament, here we come."

The three of them walked to the building and went to an office, where a secretary talking on a phone waved them in. When she finished her phone call, she looked up at the three children. "May I help you kids?"

"Archie sent us," Kaleb said, looking confidently at the woman.

The woman nodded. "Archie, huh? Well then I'm going to guess he told you that you could catch flying type pokemon for the Arial Tournament? This happens every year. Come with me, please."

Kayden looked up at the woman as she led them up the roof. "Who is Archie?"

The lady smiled. "Archie is the owner's son. He loves flying types as much as his dad, if not more." The woman led the three to an elevator and pressed the top floor and entered a code with the buttons. "Go on, catch a good flying type. I want to see them when you three come down."

The children watched the window out of the elevator, seeing themselves get higher and higher into the air until they felt as though they were so close to the sun that they could touch it. Upon the elevator doors opening, the children were greeted were greeted with a sight that took their breath away. The ground they were standing on was a mirror, reflecting perfectly the sky above. There was a fountain and a few gardens with trees of all shapes and sizes along the edges. The place looked like a paradise for the birds and bugs who resided there. The children separated, pokeball in hand, and went off to find the second editions of their team.

**Alright, alright, alright! There is the end to chapter two! I'm still accepting OC's! Look on the first page for the form to fill out! I would like to thank my one favorite and two followers! **

**I released a poll on my profile page! Go vote, please! 9 choices, I'm sure you all can do it! **

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite this story! I would really ****appreciate it!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**-Juliet**


	3. Right After Part 2

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a review please telling me how I did! I'm still accepting OC's! Thanks guys! **

Chapter 3

Right After

Kayden bit his lower lip and looked at the pokeball in his hand. "Come on out, Scarlett." In a flash of light, a large dragon appeared, blue and red, large wings, more than capable to easily carry three trainers on its back. Upon escape of the pokeball, the dragon bowed her head in shame and looked at her trainer apprehensively. Kayden turned his back to the dragon, causing her to shake her head and call out after him. Kayden just ignored her.

Kaleb walked up to the dragon type and stroked her neck and spoke out loud to the other trainers. "Do we know where Alex is?"

Kayden shook his head but Katie gave a little side smile. "I might."

Kaleb crossed his arms and walked to where Katie stood, scratching Lily behind her ear and petting Allelle, her Altaria, on her cloud like wings. "Where is he?"

Katie bit her lower lip, and looked nervous. "He's in New Bark Town. He lives in a tree, actually."

Kaleb sighed. "New Bark Town?" He looked up at the salamence and nodded. "Fine. Scarlett should be able to get us their quick, before nightfall, at least." Kaleb turned his attention to Kayden, "Is that okay with you?"

Kayden narrowed his eyes through his glasses. "I don't care! It's not like she'll listen to me, anyway!" Kayden pulled out his pokeballs, calling Shadow and Kappa back to their pokeballs then climbing onto Scarlett, letting Kaleb ride in front and Katie in between them. They called back the Pelipper, Mina, Leonardo, the Blastoise, Allelle and Lily as they climbed onto Scarlett's back. Katie patted the shoulder of Scarlett as she climbed on, hoping the dragon would feel a little affection, at least.

The dragon flew above the sea, navigating her way north, glancing back every once in a while to look at the trainers riding on her. She would try to make eye contact with the messy, black haired trainer, but he avoided her gaze. The sun rose in the sky, the morning turning to afternoon turning to evening. The moon had replaced the sun's position in the sky. Unseen by the trainers, the stars appeared to move, creating new constellations.

Though this event was not witnessed by the trainers, it was witnessed by an arcanine, looking for information about the escaped criminals. When he noticed the stars star to move, he let out a low bark, capturing his trainer's attention. "What it is, Tora?"

The arcanine looked at the sky, the trainer following the line of sight the fire type, and noticed the stars moving. "Again? It's always linked to those three." With a quick movement, he grabbed his pokeball off of his belt and released a large orange dragon, a dragonite. "Drago," he started, "the stars are moving once again." As suddenly as the dragon appeared, it disappeared, taking the trainer and the arcanine with it.

Two Years Earlier

"Shade, Bumble, come out please," said a hushed voice. In a flash of silvery light a riolu and pichu appeared at the feet of a female trainer. Katie put the pokeballs back into her backpack and looked at her companions. "We need to sneak in, right? Bumble is my smallest pokemon, smallest any of us have, and Shade is sneaky. Why don't you two send out one?"

Kaleb licked his lips and pulled out one pokeball. "Hazard, you should come out too," he said as a white beast appeared in front of them. The absol raised his head and looked at his trainer. The dark type looked at his trainer with endearing eyes.

At the same time, Kayden released his gallade from his pokeball as well. "Come on, Bravo," he said.

The two pokemon followed the pichu and riolu to the entrance. "Watch out for each other!" Katie called after them.

As the pokemon went into the building, Kaleb sat down against the wall, getting the attention of the other two trainers. "While they're doing that, we need to get a plan together. What if they find something? What do we do?"

"We go in and rescue whatever was making that dreadful sound! It's as easy as that!"

"No, Katie, it won't be 'easy as that.'" Kayden looked at the trainer and sighed. "What if there are guard in there. We'll have to battle and pretty much take over the building. That's illegal, Katie. We would have to go to jail."

Katie crossed her arms and thought about what Kayden had just said. "Jail, huh? What if we become rogues? What if, once we free whatever is in there, we just go on the run. The world is going to hell anyway. We could be that one group of right doing people. Once whatever is going on with the country gets sorted out then we would be freed."

"If the world ever sees right," Kaleb whispered. "Katie, I don't know. You have your contest career to worry about, and I have my gym battles. Kayden would never be able to become a Professor if we get a bad rep."

"Do you think the other coordinators want to learn about pokemon getting tortured? What about the gym leaders, huh? League officials? The professors would hate to hear about a tortured pokemon, knowing there was something we could have done to help. We would be plated as even worse people than the ones that did the torturing!" She paused and pulled out a pokeball, releasing a small eevee from the ball. "Would you want Lily, Jet and Caper to grow up in a world where, at any moment, they could get taken and tortured? Do you?" When the boys said nothing she returned the eevee to her pokeball.

Kaleb and Kayden looked at one another. When neither responded, Katie ran off, not wanting to see either one of their faces. She didn't go far, knowing Shade and Bumble would be returning -hopefully- soon.

The two boys spoke to one another only when Katie was gone. After a moment, Kayden spoke. "She doesn't know, does she?" Kaleb shook his head. "You've got to tell her."

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked, looking at his hands balled up into fists.

"She wouldn't want to hear it from anyone else," Kayden sighed and leaned back, resting his against the gray cinder block. "This will make her go crazy. You know she loved him."

Kaleb balled his fists even tighter. "Don't remind me. Just don't. He can go to hell for all I care. The whole group of them can. How the hell could they do that, huh?" Kaleb bowed his head and put it in knees, now brought up to his chest, "How could they just do that to our home?"

"I don't know."

At that moment, Bumble stuck his head out of the way the pokemon entered. The little pichu's face looked grave.

**Review, follow and favorite! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Juliet**


	4. The Morning After

**Last chance to submit OC's! After this chapter, no more will be accepted. **

Chapter 4

The Morning After

"Alex?" the brown haired boy heard a pleasant voice, like his mother, calling to him. "Alex? Wake up," she said.

"Five more minutes, mom."

"Alex, hurry. Hurry. Hurry!" The room started to get hot. It started out pleasant, but quickly became unbearable.

After a moment, he woke up screaming, only to find Vulcan, his best friend and typhlosion, was flaring up his flames. "What the fu-" then he saw the three trainers that stood in his treehouse, "front door, Vulcan? Why can't you wake me up like a normal human being?" After a moment of ranting he looked at the trainers, only to see Katie looking the other way and Kaleb and Kayden smirking. "I'm not wearing clothes, huh?" He looked down only to have his suspicions confirmed. "One sec!" He shuffled around the small tree house, finding a pair of olive colored cargo pants and a sort of clean gray t-shirt. "What can I do for you? Drugs? Don't have any. Weed? Don't have any of that either."

Kaleb walked over to Alex gravely. "You didn't hear, did you?"

Alex shook his head. "Hear what?"

Kayden walked up to stand next to Kaleb. "We were almost killed, Alex. Death sentence? They were going to hang us."

A little pink and tan head poked out from under the bed shoved in the corner of the tree house. She gave a small mew before running to Katie, leaping into the arms of the trainer. "Daisy!" Katie caught the little pink bundle in her arms and kissed the top of the Skitty's head.

Alex walked over to where Katie was holding Daisy, and grabbed her waist with his hands. "What do you mean, almost hanged? Have you been getting into trouble again?" Kaleb came over and pulled Katie away from the brown haired, green eyed trainer, pulling her into his arms. "Ah, Kaleb, I'm only joshing! I know you and lil' bit over here are going out! Heard it from lil' bit herself!" Kaleb rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Katie's hair as Alex continued to speak. "Now, really? Almost hanged?"

Kayden coughed and Alex turned his attention to the glasses wearing trainer. "Yeah. Almost hanged."

The smile was wiped off of Alex's face, and he looked at the three trainers somberly. "What can I do to help?"

Kayden lowered his voice. "We need to go into hiding, Alex. You are the pro at that," Kayden allowed himself a side glance at Katie, "but for some reason this one always seems to know where you are. Anyway, could you help us out? It doesn't matter where we go. We just need to lay low for a while."

Alex nodded and looked around the treehouse. "Where to take you guys?" he pondered aloud. After a moment of silent thinking he looked up. "Snowpoint City? You guys can stay close to Lake Acuity, allowing easy escape to be made possible and it is south to the Oblivia region. The people in Oblivia are typically passive. If an issue comes up then your salamence, Kayden, could easily take the three of you to Faldera Island in Oblivia, right?" When Katie and Kaleb exchanged a look and Kayden crossed his arms. "What happened?" When no one said anything, Alex shook his head. "Kayden, whatever happened, you need to get over it. Scarlett is a good pokemon, if a bit intimidating."

Kayden simply rolled his eyes and kept looking at his feet. Katie was the one who broke the silence, before it became too unbearable. "Snowpoint City, huh? I've always hated the cold."

* * *

Seven Years and Four Months Earlier

Kaleb looked around the rooftop, trying to find the perfect bird to join his team. Though it didn't matter what type of pokemon it was, Kaleb knew what he really wanted: a spearow. The fierce flying type would not go down easily. His second choice would be a starly. Though they were cute, they were fierce as they evolved. After an hour of searching and having no luck with either pokemon, he decided to settle for whatever was the first type he saw. Praying the pokemon wasn't just some ordinary pidgy, he looked in a tree, only to find a sleek looking wingull, sleeping in the tree. "A water and flying type all in one. Alright, I could do that! It would also give me an advantage over Katie and Ace!" Before the bird could wake up, Kaleb threw the pokeball, catching the wingull easily. He took his pokedex and scanned the pokeball, seeing the stats. It was a level twelve female wingull. "Mina would be a good name for you," he said quietly. "Alright, Mina, come out."

The pokeball released the wingull and she stretched her wings, looking at her new trainer in confusion. Scout sat on Kaleb's shoulder throughout the entire exchange, only climbing down to greet the seagull pokemon.

While Kaleb and his wingull got to know one another, Kayden tried to coax his mudkip into battling a spirited taillow he found. "Kappa, you've got to battle. You want to get strong, right?"

Kappa looked at his paws and squirted a weak stream of water towards the general direction of the black and red bird. Kayden crossed his arms and sighed. "Kappa, we need to get you into training."

The taillow, feeling pity for the trainer with the mudkip, flew to the Kayden and landed on his shoulder. "I can catch you without battling, taillow?" The taillow chirped happily in response, allowing itself to be captured in a pokeball. "Thank you," Kayden thought about the name for the bird for a moment before coming up with the perfect one, "Shadow. Thanks a ton."

Katie was the first to capture her flying type, as she came across a sky blue bird with white cloud wings. She caught if the old fashioned way: having a battle. Using Ace, she managed to use ember, burning the bird, before catching it in a pokeball. As the boys caught their birds, she nursed the little creature back to health. "Don't worry, Allelle. You'll be all better before you know it!" The bird chirped in happiness and once it was healed, it played chase with Ace on the rooftop. The three young trainers were ready for their big flying tournament.

**Review, favorite and follow!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Juliet**


	5. Three Days Later

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter! I just wanted to focus on getting out of school, so now that it is summer, I expect I'll be updating a lot more frequently! I am no longer accepting OC's. Sorry folks! I do want to thank the following people for submitting characters, though!**

**nuclearreactor5 for submitting Alex**

**reven228 for submitting Johnny**

**Story telling-talent fairy for submitting Iris**

**visceraEffect for submitting Sasha**

**StallsalotHB for submitting Eric**

**IfTimeWasStill for submitting Sophie**

**Guest Reviewer Spiderman for submitting Randall**

**If I missed anyone who has submitted a character, please PM me! **

_StallsalotHB: I'm glad you like how it switches! The style was sort of inspired by John Green's "Looking for Alaska" but then I added my own twist so there would be a progressing story as well! The battles haven't exactly started, yet, but they will come! I promise! :)_

_reven228: I'm going to try to make chapters longer. I'm glad you are excited to see what happens! A major plot line is introduced in this chapter! _

* * *

Chapter 5

Three Days Later

Kayden looked around Lake Acuity, the snow covered sights becoming increasingly familiar to him. Every couple minutes or so, Kayden would have to remove his glasses and wipe the fog that had accumulated on the glass off. Kayden looked around at the cave they were currently staying in. It was out of the wind. That was the only good thing Kayden could think of for the cave. The cave was cold and accumulated puddles in random places because of the water from the lake leaking in. Kaleb was sitting across from Kayden looking grouchy. Katie and Alex had gone into town to get supplies. Kaleb had wanted to go with Katie, but it would be more likely they were discovered if they all went into town. Katie was best at shopping and Alex wasn't on any wanted list, so they went. Instead, he was in the cave, letting Hazard, the absol, curl up beside him for warmth. Kayden was lost in his thoughts, scratching his flareon, Caper, behind the ears. "Kayden, I've been thinking-" never a good sign, but Kayden didn't interrupt Kaleb, "what if we started a team?"

Kayden looked at Kaleb like he had just gone nuts. "You're kidding, right? You want us to be like Team Leigon, having an organization with underlings that do our bidding while we sit on our assess and watch? Besides, we aren't the bad guys here!"

Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Could've fooled me. Anyway, the entire world thinks we're the villains anyway. Why don't we just play the part until we are proven innocent?"

"Do you hear yourself, Kaleb? You sound crazy! We aren't bad guys. We aren't going to become them. We're just going to lay low until this whole thing blows over."

"What if it doesn't, Kayden?" Kaleb asked. "What if they never stop looking? We're accused of murder, Kayden! Mass murder! The world isn't going to just let that blow over!"

The two boys looked at one another, each narrowing their eyes, a hand ready to reach for a pokeball, when Katie walked in, carrying two large shopping bags, Ace, Alex and Vulcan each carrying four more bags, and Daisy walking in behind them, proudly carrying a small bag in her teeth. "Hey guys!" Katie put the bags down and started to sort through everything. "Oh, one sec!" She stepped outside and walked in a moment later with a pale skinned, white haired girl with icy blue eyes carrying a box in her hands.

"Hey Iris," Kayden and Kaleb found themselves saying. They had met the trainer a couple years before and remembered her fondly. Iris simply smiled and nodded. The girls continued to sort through the bags, putting cans of pokemon food in Kayden's backpack, cans of regular food in Kaleb's backpack and medicines in Katie's backpack. The girls had also sorted through pairs of new clothes bought for the three trainers, who had been forced to wear the same clothes since they escaped. When Katie and Alex went into Snowpoint City, Alex had gone ahead and bought her a jacket so she could go to the stores without being noticed.

After they were done picking through the bags of food and clothes, they opened the small bag Daisy had been holding. "Kayden, I bought you a new pokeNav. I know you were pretty upset when Team Leigon took it," Katie said, the smile planted on her face.

Kayden grabbed the pokeNav from Katie, as well as the three pairs of clothes she had bought him. They were different from his usual button down oxford shirts that he liked to wear. Instead he was given black t-shirts with different bands on them. "Sorry about the shirts, Kayden, but I thought we should all change our style up a bit for the time being. It might help us hide better."

Kaleb was next to Kayden looking at his pile of new clothes, holding up different hoodies Katie had bought for him: tight fitting t-shirts, scarves, skinny jeans a converse. "Katie, love, do you want me to look gay?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I have a pair of fake glasses right here. Those will change the outfit from gay to hipster. I just went with what I thought the two of you would be least likely to wear and bought outfits for that."

Kayden crossed his arms. "What did you buy for yourself? Is it as humiliating as what we have to wear?"

Katie reached into her bag and hesitantly pulled out a black corset, black leather skirt, knee high black converse and several pieces of spiky jewelry. "Like I said, what we were least likely to wear. When we have our new team, we can change out of these clothes and wear uniforms that I design."

Kayden looked at Katie in shock. "What the fuck do you mean 'When we have our new team?' We aren't going to become an evil organization like Team Leigon!"

"What do teams have in common? They're trying to reach a common goal. With Team Magma, there was the want for more land. With Team Aqua there was the want for more power. Team Galactic wanted to live in space, so I'll admit they were nut jobs, but there was also Team Plasma who just wanted to free pokemon from oppression! By themselves, these do not sound like bad goals! It was just the way the team went about it that made them evil. We start a team with the goal to protect the innocent and suddenly we have a team that isn't evil. Kaleb and I have already talked to some people about this, well, before we were almost killed."

Kayden crossed his arms. "Why didn't I hear of any of this?"

Kaleb looked at Kayden with a glare in his eyes. "We knew you would react badly. We held off on telling you, but we agreed now was a good time to reveal our plan."

Kaleb narrowed his eyes at the couple who was now standing in front of him. "We have to promise we wont ever attack someone innocent."

"Is that who you think we're turning into, Kayden? Really?" Kaleb asked.

"We never intended on doing so. We're setting out with the goal to protect, not gain selfish ambitions, Kaleb. Besides, we'd be hiding in plain sight. No police would ever expect us to be heading a major organization. This would be the perfect way to take down Team Leigon."

Kayden nodded at Katie's words. "Fine, we'll do it!"

* * *

Two Years Earlier

"What is it, Bumble?" Kaleb asked the little pichu when he reappeared out of the vent. "Is the coast clear?" Bumble shook his head. "We have to go in there anyway?" The pichu nodded and waved for the other pokemon to come out of the building. "I'll go get Katie. I will tell her what happened at home. Maybe it'll inspire her to go after the criminals in there."

Kaleb ran off, Katie's pichu jumping on his shoulder just before he left. "Katie?" he called. "Katie, where are you?" There was the sound of of battle going on to the left. Kaleb walked over to the sounds to ask the trainers if they had seen Katie. To his surprise, it was Katie, battling her vulpix, Cynder, against Lily, the baby eevee. Pichu jumped off his shoulder and ran over to his trainer and nuzzled her leg, halting the battle. "Katie!" Kaleb ran to her and looked at her with concerned eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Lily needs training and Cynder, though powerful, knows to take it very easy against little pokemon. She won't hurt Lily, even if I begged her too, which I won't. I thought I could do something productive while you two were talked about how it was alright for pokemon to get tortured!"

Kaleb shook his head and sat down on the grass. "Katie, Kayden and I have been hiding something from you. We just didn't know how to tell you."

She sat down in the grass beside him. "Tell me what?"

Kaleb licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Marnie, Ty and," Kaleb paused for a moment "and Jake joined Team Leigon and headed an attack on Littleroot Town," he said quietly.

For a moment, Katie was silent. "It can't be true," she finally whispered. "Marnie and Ty would never do that. Jake would never..." Kaleb held out his hand for Katie to take. She did. They just sat there in silence for a minute. "Why do bad things happen in the world?"

Kaleb shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that in the building, there are pokemon we need to rescue and battles we need to win. Are you up for it?"

Katie shook her head. "No, Kaleb, I'm not up for it. I'm just going to do the right thing anyway. That's what being a trainer is, right?"

Kaleb smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Kayden is back there waiting for us. Shade is probably standing guard. You should go get your riolu before he decides to be nobel."

A small smile appeared on Katie's face, before it disappeared, just as quickly as it came. "Alright."

The two made their way back to where Kayden stood waiting for them, looking around to make sure there was no one that could stop them. He motioned for the trainers to come when the coast was clear, and opened the entrance the pokemon had went through before. "Ladies first," Kayden said. Katie went through the entrance, but as soon as Kaleb started to follow, Kayden stopped him. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I told her that Jake, Marnie and Ty attacked Littleroot."

"You didn't tell her-" Kayden was cut off quickly by Kaleb.

"No, I didn't. I don't think I'l ever tell her, so just let it go, Kayden." Kayden rolled his eyes as Kaleb went through, knowing Kaleb would eventually crack at this secret.

**Please leave a review! Reviews inspire me to write faster! I doubt there will be an update for about a week or so, at least, seeing as I will be in NYC, but don't let that stop you guys! **

**With Love,**

**-Juliet**


	6. One Thousand Years Before

**I would like to point out a couple of things: 1) The chapters with events (2 years before, 8 years before) the before refers to before the event at the beginning of the story. 2) The chapters involving the past include some background in the sense of I put information in previous chapters (bird tournament in chapters 2 and 4 and the stuff happening outside the building in chapters 3 and 5) so it's usually an every other chapter thing. 3) I took a page out of nucleareactor5's book and started putting the teams of relevant trainers at the beginning of the chapter. Since there re so many pokemon with nicknames, I assumed it would be helpful. With that, onto reviews!**

_IfTimeWasStill: I took your advice and tried to extend the amount of action that was happening in the chapters. I hope it paid off! :) Please tell me if I did or did not succeed in my endeavors. Thank you for your review! It helps a ton!_

_neaucleareactor5: I'm glad you like it! I'm super pumped to get to that part, especially after this chapter. _

_reven228: I'm glad you like it! Flashback stories like this are brand new to me and I'm actually having a lot of trouble making it work, but I'm so glad you like it! It's totally fun to write! I'm psyched that you're hyped! (I'm a poet and didn't know it! Sorry, couldn't resist!)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaleb: Grovyle (male, Scout), Wingull (female, Mina) 2, Cacnea (male, Spike), Eevee (male, Jet), Absol (male, Hazard), Squirtle (male, Leonardo)

Katie: Combusken (male, Ace), Swablu (female, Allelle), Vulpix (female, Cynder), Eevee (female, Lily), Riolu (male, Shade), Pichu (male, Bumble)

Kayden: Marshstomp (male, Kappa), Swellow (male, Shadow), Gallade (male, Bravo), Eevee (male, Caper), Bagon (female, Scarlett), Paras (male, Wilbur)

One Thousand Years Before

The stars were flickering in the night sky. Flickering. The stars have never done that, as far as Celebi knew. It meant something was happening. Looking around at the current time period she was in and seeing there was no danger, she abandoned the clearing in the forest to go and see what was going on with the stars. It was Arceus who was calling the legendaries together.

Upon arrival, Celebi placed herself in the center of the gathering, so she could see what was happening. She placed herself between Jirachi, wiping his eyes with his hands, ridding himself of all signs of sleep, and Shaymin, currently in Sky Form, who was prancing around the center of the room. Once the final legendaries arrived, Cresselia, making a beautiful, yet modest entrance, and Darkrai, whose entrance was terrifying and boastful, Arceus began to speak, the Lake Guardians at his side. "The Lake Guardians have received a prophecy!" he spoke. "In one thousand years there will be three humans with the potential to save the world, or destroy it."

While most of the powerful pokemon looked at one another and muttered nervously about what would happen when so much power was given to three humans, Hetran stood and challenged the leader. "Why are you telling us now? There is one thousand years to prepare for their arrival! If we all focus on this, then the world will go into chaos in our absence! I can feel volcanoes preparing to erupt! The last time you called one of these Pompeii was destroyed. I need to go, Arceus."

Hetran tried to leave, but was halted by the psychic powers of Arceus' minions. "Heatran, we must wait until we have finished discussing everything that will happen with these people. The threat is real. If we cannot keep them from turning dark, then the fate of your volcanoes will be your last concern." Arceus turned his attention away from the fire type and settled his gaze on the little grass type who was watching the exchange so carefully. "Celebi, I know you can travel through time. I implore you to travel to the future and see these three humans. We must see who would be the best legendary to watch over them."

Celebi nodded her head. "Yes sir," she said with a quiet bell like voice.

Two Years Before

Once the trio had entered the secret base, they were awestruck. It was apprant everything led to one room, that room leading to another room leading to another room and so on. There was a disturbing green liquid dripping every so often from pipes on the walls. The pokemon made a point to stay away from it until Bravo, the gallade that belonged to Kayden, used his psychic powers to draw the green liquid close to him, much to the disgust and dismay of Katie and Kaleb. Kayden, though, was fascinated by what he saw. After determining there were no toxic fumes in the substance, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. "Bravo was right. This is nothing dangerous. It smells like highly concentrated grass juice."

Kaleb crossed his arms at this, as Bravo placed the green substance back where he had picked it up. "I don't get it. Why would team Leigon need grass juice?"

"We're in here to find out, aren't we?" Kayden asked his companion.

"Shade, go scout ahead. Make sure no one is coming," Katie told her little riolu who was more than eager to respond to his trainer's commands. After a moment, the little pokemon returned, waving the trio and their pokemon onward. They followed the pipes that was filled with the grass juice until they reached a large room where men dressed in dark blue blazers and black pants took notes on a holographic tablet. Kaleb was the first to enter the room, being as light footed as possible, looking what they had captured. To his dismay there was a light green pokemon being tortured.

"What are you doing to that poor pokemon?" he demanded, capturing the attention of the Team Leigon admins.

"How did you get in here, kid?" the oldest of the three admins asked. He looked around and saw Katie and Kayden standing in the doorway. The two had recalled their pokemon when Kaleb snuck in, keeping the pokemon hidden from the clutches of the admins.

"Never mind how we got in here," Kaleb said. "Let that pokemon go! It's in pain! Can you not see that?"

The three admins looked at one another and pulled out their pokeballs. "Beat us in a battle, kids, then we'll talk."

The three sent out Gengar, Banette and Froslass, all obviously strong, but all having ghost type properties as well, Banette being a pure ghost type, Gengar being primarily ghost and secondarily poison and Froslass being primarily ice and secondarily ghost. Taking no time to think of what team member to send out, Kaleb's Absol, Hazard, stood in front of the admins. "What are you waiting for, guys? Are Hazard and I going to have to fight alone?" Kaleb asked. At this, Kayden and Katie rushed over to him, each calling out a pokemon. Before long a powerful looking swellow, Shadow, who belonged to Kayden made an appearance, Cynder, the vulpix, made her way out of Katie's pokeball.

"Gengar, use dark pulse!" the trainer called. Kayden panicked. Dark Pulse was the most powerful dark type move Gengar could learn, making the ghost at least level forty-four. Dark pulse would also hit Swellow and Absol. Kayden thought for a moment and looked around, realizing the move would also hit the Banette next to it. The move would have little effect on Banette though.

"Shadow, use fly!" Maybe it would be possible for the flying type to dodge the attack. Sure enough, his plan worked. The battle continued on, Banette knocking out Cynder, but Hazard knocking out Banette and Gengar with razor wind. Shadow was knocked out by Froslass but Hazard managed to defeat the ice and ghost type as well.

"Now that we have battled, beat it kids!" the froslass trainer yelled.

Katie shook her head. "No way! We won." Katie reached for another pokeball, preparing to call out Ace, but Kaleb stopped her, putting his hand over hers, lingering slightly at the touch.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Get Bravo, Shade and Ace to break the container. Kayden and I will distract them." He then tore himself away from her and made an act of the next sentence, making sure the Team Legion Admins could hear him. "Go get Cynder healed. Kayden and I will be fine!"

Katie ran to the door, Kayden passing her Bravo's pokeball on the way, before she snuck around back, unnoticed by the team members. Once out of sight, she called out the three fighting type hybrids. "Ace, Shade, Bravo, come out," she whispered.

The three came out of their pokeballs and looked at the trainer. How she loved fighting types. If Katie had a favorite type of pokemon, fighting types would be at the top, fire types in a close second. She found herself enjoying all types of pokemon, except for ghost, the type Team Legion fancied, simply because her favored fighting types could not land a hit with their specialty moves. Sighing, and taking a long look at the glass prison before her, she devised a plan. "Ace, Double Kick on the bottom of the glass. Bravo, I want you to use psycho cut on the middle of the prison, being careful to not hit the pokemon inside, and Shade, use Force Palm on top. If all three of use use the moves at the same time, we should be able to shatter the glass and release the poor thing that is trapped in there!" The three readied themselves to destroy the container, Ace planted on the floor, Bravo ready to jump to the middle and Shade on Bravo's back so he could leap high enough to reach the top of the prison. "Alright, now," she said in a whisper. The pokemon launched themselves and used their respective moves, shattering the glass quickly with incredible force.

Out from the glass fell a weak looking grass type Katie scooped up in her arms, before the admins could figure out what happened. She ran over to the boys who were grinning at the girl proudly. Kayden was the first to notice the cuts on the grass type, seeing the blood as the grass juice from earlier. The thought made him sick. "What the hell were you doing to Celebi?"

Celebi took deep breaths and suddenly vanished from Katie's arms in a light that engulfed the three trainers and their pokemon, leaving the admins wondering what had happened.

"Call the police. Tell them we are victims. Tell them that an important pokemon was just stolen from us by thieves." They did just that. Within the next few hours, Kaleb, Kayden and Katie were on the Most Wanted list for pokemon thievery.

One Thousand Years Before

Celebi found herself in front of Arceus, a moment after she left, battered and beaten, the three teenagers, Bravo, Ace, Shade and Hazard in tow. Before the trip had time to process where they were, they fell asleep, thanks to Cresselia. "I told you to find information about them, not bring them here!"

Celebi shook her head. "I- I know, but-"

Arceus narrowed his eyes at the trembling grass type, who was steadily growing weaker. "What could have possibly made you think bringing them here was a good idea?"

"Stop!" a high, but powerful voice said. Mew made her way over to Celebi and glared at the large white leader. "Can you not see that she is hurt? Why don't you find out what has happened before jumping to conclusions?" Arceus stood down. None of the other legendaries would dare speak to him like this, except fro Mew. She was unafraid, knowing if the time came to battle, she had the ability to fight Arceus. Luckily, that never happened. "What happened to you, Celebi?" she asked as she started to tend to her wounds.

Shade was the one who found himself stepping forward. "Sir, may I explain what happened?" the small fighting type spoke, much to the dismay of Hazard, Bravo and Ace.

Surprisingly Arceus nodded his head. "Continue."

Shade told the story of how the three trainers noticed a suspicious building, hearing sounds of a tortured pokemon, so his trainer send him and his friend Bumble, a pichu, in to investigate. Hazard and Bravo following. They had discovered that a pokemon was being tortured. They had to go and save it. Though they were hesitant to go in at first, not wanting to break any laws or get into any trouble, they decided the right thing to do was to go in and save the pokemon. He told them how the trainers had battled and won, but when the people refused to release the pokemon, they took it upon themselves to free Celebi, not knowing it was Celebi being tortured. Kaleb, Kayden and Hazard distracted the captors while Katie snuck around back with himself, Ace and Bravo, using their skills to free the grass type. They had saved Celebi. Upon hearing the story Arceus looked at the sleeping trainers. "Call out the rest of the pokemon they have mastered. I want to speak to them all, without the knowledge of the trainers."

Shade, Bravo and Ace went to the pokeballs, releasing the entire teams they had captured. "Listen closely," Arceus started when the pokemon were gathered. "Your trainers have the potential to save the world, but they also have the potential to destroy it. You all must make sure that doesn't happen." The pokemon looked at one another uneasily before Scout spoke up.

"You must have the wrong trainers. Kaleb, Katie and Kayden would never do anything to hurt anyone. They could never destroy the world." The grovyle crossed his arms and looked at Kaleb. "They never could."

Arceus explained the prophecy to the pokemon, making them go rigid with shock, become angry at the accusations, or nervous to know they would aid in all of this. The great white pokemon saw the reactions and looked around at all of the legendaries assembled. "Entei, Mew, Jirachi, in one thousand years you are in charge of watching these children as they grow up. Entei, watch the apparent leader, Kaleb. Mew, you have been interested in this, watch Kayden. Jirachi, that leaves you with with the most naive of the three, Katie. Make sure the three do good from the time they are young. We do not want them being brought up to destroy the world." Arceus looked around at those assembled. "Raikou and Suicune, you are to assist Entei, Lugia and Ho-Oh, help Mew. Latios and Latias, you are to do as Jirachi wishes you to. As for the rest of you, anyone that the trainers come in contact with and befriend is your responsibility!" The white pokemon turned his attention to Celebi. "Take them back to their own time, then you can rest." With that, the meeting of the legendaries was dismissed. When everyone had gone their separate ways, Arceus turned to Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit. "Have I done enough to prevent the world's destruction?"

* * *

**Story is picking up, huh? Well, I'm excited to keep on going with this. It'll be a ton of fun to see what the characters end up doing, saving or destroying the world. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? **

**Thanks so much to my 3 favoriters and 4 followers! This story is for y'all!**

**Until next time!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Juliet **


End file.
